Talk:Metal Sonic VS Zero/@comment-30508636-20170615035115/@comment-30508636-20170616175149
"Where is it stated Sonic Battle is non canon? Elements from that game reappear in Sonic Chronicles and Sonic Advance 3, so I'm pretty sure it's canon, and I never said Emery could destroy thousands of solar systems, just one potentially. Also, I'm not saying Sonic would be that much in terms of attack potency, just that he can defeat opponents at that level. Plus, Sonic Battle took place after Sonic Adventure, and he really only needed Super Sonic because of the fact he could not boost it, he did not have much of it with current power output. Also, Sonic can breathe in space, and we do not even know if he would have died. Plus, Zero has died a bunch of times in the series, why were not you saying anything there " -I never said it's not a canon, I just gave it a chance. - If he can defeat an opponent of that level in 30 seconds then how could he not be that much? -"Boost" is once again a mechanic of gameplay, by history he does not need this to run on water. And if he can potentially destroy a multi-solar system opponent in 30 seconds, perfect chaos would suck at him. It simply does not make sense. -He would surely have died. The shadow himself said in the end thought he had died, meaning that he has notion of what can kill him and the fact that sonic attempting to use an emerald of chaos means he was in danger. "Sonic never destroyed a colony, he needed Shadow's help to teleport the Ark because of it's massive velocity and the fact he does not have a ton of experience with Chaos Control and certainly not with large scale chaos control. Also, you're making a full composite of Zero apparently, and including the Zero series, so I should be able to include every single Sonic game since Sonic Battle is an official Sonic game. Also, the inability to write a decent script does not change the fact that there are feats from that game that are legit, and it's not like a lot of megaman scripts are all that great. " -You did not understand what I meant. The fact that people ignore Sonic Battle is because, although it is canon, the difference in power scale between the previous games is absurd, making the characters of this game different versions of others. If I make a full composite of sonic, it would contradict sonic battle and sonic adventure saga and the rest of the games, since, for example, in a game he has difficulties to defeat a monster city level and in another game he Defeat multi-star robot busting easily. Which version should I use then? Because the two do not. Megaman series have contradictions, but not so great as to create distinct versions of characters, so it is allowed me to use all games in the series. So do not expect the screwattack to use sonic battle as an argument. "Also, Super Sonic could be considered the MSS if you consider the fact that two super forms defeated the time eater, and three of them defeated Solaris. BTW, Metal is one of only two final bosses in Sonic requiring 3 Super Forms, showing how Dangerous he truly is. " -It may even be, but the super sonic used in this fight is certainly not the same used in sonic battle that manages to destroy stars.